<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat's Wish by GasterKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186415">A Cat's Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterKat/pseuds/GasterKat'>GasterKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterKat/pseuds/GasterKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pitter patter of feet and the thump of each time your master hit one of you filled your ears.</p><p>Your ears were pinned to your head as you sat in your filthy cage.</p><p>Tail curled around your feet and eyes blank you sat silently.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Small note, I write when I feel like it so sorry if updates are slow. I normally write at really weird hours and am normally sleep deprived so my writing may be trash. I also tend to write a lot after panic attacks and nightmares as a way to cope, I do try to proof read before updating though but sometimes things can get past me so I'm sorry if anything weird gets posted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat's Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pitter patter of feet and the thump of each time your master hit one of you filled your ears. Your ears were pinned to your head as you sat in your filthy cage. Tail curled around your feet and eyes blank you sat silently. Your master finally got to your cage, opening your blood encrusted door and dragging you out for the regular round of tests. It would never matter how docile you were, for they still pulled your hair and yanked your tail. For the first time in years, you heard a gentle voice, calling for you to stand and follow them. </p><p>Obeying their commands, you stood with your head bent toward the ground. A gentle tap came at your chin and you looked up to see blood red eyes as empty as yours staring back with an emotionless smile to match. They intrigued you and being the cat hybrid of the group meant that you couldn’t help but stare. The eyes stared back with a puzzled gaze. </p><p>“You may touch, if you wish,” The voice of a young boy caught your attention, so you glanced to your left to see a boy maybe as old as you standing there. He had the clothes of an Eral so that is what you took him for, a small Eral but he was to be treated with respect. </p><p>Turning back to the eyes you cautiously reached a hand out to touch the face of the person who had so intrigued you. You closed your eyes as you touched them, feeling their warm skin under your dirt-caked hands. They were soft and warm and suddenly all your fatigue caught up to you. You didn’t know why but you knew this person was trustworthy. Opening your eyes halfway, you smiled for the first time in a long time. </p><p>“Thank you so much,” You hoarsely whispered to them as tears brimmed in your eyes as you talked for the first time in years. Their eyes radiated curiosity as they turned to the Eral. </p><p>“What shall we do with it young lord?” They asked him politely, gesturing toward me in an off handed way. Your smile dropped, you hated being called an it but knew that was what you were. A genetically modified freak show. </p><p>“We will keep it, I wish to see what potential it has,” He replied coldly. </p><p>“I am not an it,” You muttered hand dropping to your side. </p><p>“What did you say?” The person with the red eyes asked turning back to you. </p><p>“I said I am not an it, I am a they,” You said softly trying not to cry because even though you knew you were an it, you also knew that you wanted to be a person deep down. </p><p>“Young lord how do you feel about that?” The man with the red eyes asked the Eral. The Eral smiled a hollow smile before replying. </p><p>“Like they will fit right in,” He said calmly. You smiled again, a small smile but a smile none the less, “Pick her up Sebastion we have to leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>